


I cant believe

by Zanareds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanareds/pseuds/Zanareds
Summary: "Marry Me!" Alex had exclaimed.Maggie was in awe.





	I cant believe

"Marry Me!" Alex had exclaimed.

Maggie was in awe. At least, that's the only way she could describe what she was feeling at that moment.  
'Oh my god' she thought.

  
"Excuse me?" Maggie asked, her adrenalin was so high. Like she had just jumped off a building on a cold night. Her skin chilled, her body tingled. She squinted her eyes and smiled through her confused state.

  
"Seriously!" Alex Said, "Marry Me!...Please?" Alex smiled nervously.

  
Maggie's eyes widened in utter disbelief and joy. 'Oh my god!', she thought. She found herself smiling wide, teary eyed. She giggled, so full of emotion.

  
"Ok!" She answered. A happy laugh escaping her, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

  
"wh- Ok?! Really?" Alex stammered. As if surprised but relieved at Maggie's answer.

  
Maggie smiled and stared into the love of her life's beautiful eyes.  
"Ok, Alex Danvers. Really." Maggie said, running her fingers through Alex's hair. Maggie couldn't believe that this was real. That Alex was real. That Alex loved her as much as she loved Alex. She couldn't believe that she had everything she had always wanted right in front of her. This beautiful woman Loved her- Was _IN_ love with her. Maggie couldn't believe it. But here they were.

  
Alex let out a happy sigh. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "I- oh my god, I love you Maggie!" Alex said as tears spilled from her eyes.

  
Maggie wiped them from her face, then gently pulled Alex closer, kissing her softly. When she pulled away, she smiled and looked Alex in the eyes. "I Love you too Alex." she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bad at grammar I'm sorry. this is just a dumb little thing I was thinking about and decided to write it.


End file.
